candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Food Fight (FF)
Food Fight is a match three game based on Candy Crush Saga. Worlds There are 1575 levels, 105 episodes, and 18 worlds of Food Fight. Fruity Fields *Apple Orchard *Banana Boats *Cherry Chasms *Melon Mire *Grape Grotto *Chilly Peppers Vegetable Valley *Fruity Festival *Strawberry Savannah *Lemon Lagoon *Pear Planes *Tomato Volcano *Coconut Cove Crunchy Country *20000 Leeks Under the Sea *Pineapple Pagoda *Tangerine Treetops *Orange Overpass *Potato Tornado *Blueberry Beach Mouth Watering World *Honeydew Hills *Nutty Nebula *Cashew Kingdom *Hazelnut Heights *Tangy Temple *Raspberry Reef Delacasy Dune *Spicy Saloon *Delicious Dunes *Lime Laboratory *Avocado Alpines *Kiwi Carnival *Ripe Rainbow Yummy Yard *Pomegranate Palace *Munchy Metropolis *Salty Sands *Watermelon Wharf *Desserted Island *Grapefruit Gorge Juicy Jubilee *Lettuce Loft *Mushroom Marsh *Sugary Shores *Acorn Oasis *Buttery Bluff *Flavorful Floats Sweet Site *Muffin Mills *Cantaloupe Caves *Mango Matinee *Papaya Peninsula *Mt. Eggerest *Taco da Fiesta Lip Licking Land *Legume Lode *Peach Plains *Broccoli Brush *Dill Dell *Jam Jacuzzi *Trail Mix Meaty Moor *Bean Bases *Burger Bay *Rocky Road *Golden Apple Glade *Meatball Mountain *Peanut Butter Jellyfish Frosted Forests *Coffee Creek *Layer-Cake Lock *Leaning Tower of Pizza *Gummy Grove *Frosted Fiend *Corn Cabanas Wheaty Walkway *Food Fortress *Salmon Swamp *Maple Syrup Woods *Sandwich Sandcastle *Pea Picnic *Pumpkin Patch Healthfood Hills *Zucchini Zoo *Spinach Silo *After Dark Chocolate *Carrot Company *Sorbet City *Brussel Bazaar Protien Places *Cabbage Clockworks *Foodstuff Falls *Eat-ster Island *Olive Outback *Delicacy Dome *French Vanilla Creamy Campus *Onion Observatory *Creamy Corridors *Chewy Chateau *Biscuit Ball *Subway Sandwiches *Lemonade Lean-To Jam Jungle *Lozenge Lanes *Parmesan Plateau *Halibut Hill *Juicy Jail *Tropical Terrace *Peanut Butter Park Food Fights *Toasted Towers *Frosted Forest *Soda Spouts *Food Fight *Jujubie Jungle *Leafy Greenhouse Delicious Destinations *Chestnut Chalet *Milkshake Moor *Cucumber-land Gap Trophies A trophy is earned when you collect all the stars in a world. Funky Fight Funky Fight is a backwards Food Fight. The world names, pictures, and levels are different. It is earned after paying 0.99 or collecting 99 stars. There are currently 54 episodes, 820 levels and 10 worlds of Funky Fight. Funky Fields *Apple Aurora *Sleepy Spouts *Dizzy Drops *Jazzy Jungle *Dreamy Deep *Funky Floats Disco Dell *Disco Dance *Starry Slopes *Radical River *Lantern Loft *Lava Lamps *Silly Sands Crazy Continent *Sparkling Seas *Zen Zone *Crazy Canopy *Bubbling Bridge *Twilight Twister *Wondrous Waves Wierd World *Insane Incline *Rocking Rocket *Magical Manor *Cuckoo Clouds *Magnificent Monolith *Illuminant Lagoon Decadant Dips *Whacky West *Devine Dune *Funny Pharmacy *Savory Slopes * Tie-Dye Tightrope * Colorful Crown Lantern Lawn * Mad Majal * Mammoth Municipality * Preposterous Pyramids * Decadent Dock * Icy Island * Glittering Gap Strange Celebration * Zany Zenith * Bedtime Bog * Wierd Waterfront * Amazing Oasis * Lucky Lands * Intergalactic Iceburg Amazing Area *Sweet Sawmill *Luscious Lode *Shimmering Show *Crashing Cape *Mellow Mountain *iLa Fiesta Loco! Shimmering Shire *Cacaophony Cave *Thrill Hill *Jibberish Jungle *Freaky Farm *Hot Tub *Remix Road Wacky Way *Striking Stadium Trivia *Apple Orchard is the only episode that has 10 levels. *Food Fight is the 100th episode. *It is also the only episode with 20 levels. This makes 100th episode end on level 1500. Category:Food Fight Category:Fanon Games